ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Franklin
Ben 10 Franklin is a skit from the television series Mad. It parodies Ben 10 and Benjamin Franklin. It is written by Jack. Plot Ben Franklin who was doing his famous electricity project gets the Omnitrix from a thunder bolt that shocks him. Afterwords he discovers it was sent to him so that he can defeat all of the oncoming intergalactic villains planning to destroy Earth and ensure Earth's safety. Ben must evolve and change through the Revolutionary War to prepare against the real threat. Characters *Ben Franklin Villians *The British *Aliens Aliens Original 10 #Model T (Upgrade) #Blacksmith (Heatblast) #Quad Gloves (Four Arms) #Fur Beast (Wildmutt) #Frog Brains (Grey Matter) #Fish Gills (Ripjaws) #Silversmith (Diamondhead) #Locomotion (XLR8) #Spirit Haunter (Ghostfreak) #Stink Goo (Stinkfly) Season 1 Additional #Franklenstien(Frakenstrike) #Picky Eater (Upchuck) Season 2 Original Season 2 Additional Season 3 #Furnace(NRG) Season 4 Episodes Season 1: The Way of the Hero (Based on the Original Series) #The Discovery of the Omnitrix #The Presidental Doctor Adams #Beast of the Lake #Alien Visitor #Grenville Who? #The Forever King #The Ghost of the House #The Call of Ice and Fire #Red Coats in Boston #The Lucky Wife #Down South #The Creepy Doctor Returns #Franklin 10,000 #The British 10 #On Mars #Spooky Battle #Welcome to Great Brittian #The French Tension #The End of the Omnitrix ( Part 1 ) #The End of the Omnitrix ( Part 2 ) Season 2: The French and Indian War (Based on Alien Force) #Daddy Leaves #The Fire Man and the Magician Girl #Dates and Enemies #Daddy Goes Boom! #The Tick - Tock Man #The Supreme Alien #Fear the Ghost of Metacom #The Dark Franklin #The Dark General ( Part 1) #The Dark General ( Part 2 ) #The King Returns #Golden Powers #House of Burgesses #Release the Hounds #Northern Slaves #The Ghost Reborn #The Wrong Side of Earth #Primus of Franklin #The Royal Finale ( Part 1 ) #The Royal Finale ( Part 2 ) Season 3: The Revolutionary War (Based on Ultimate Alien) #The Fame and the Furious #Trouble Over Taxes #Raid the Fort #The Next Escapee #The 4th and the 5th #The Ultimate Alien ( Part 1 ) #The Ultimate Alien ( Part 2 ) #The Ultimate Alien ( Part 3 ) #The Stone of Diagon #Rigg or Die #The True King #The Wrong Allies #The Native American Circle #Rise of King George #The Vilgax #The Start of Doomsday #Pontiac's Second Rebellion #West of the Appalachian #The Great Shadows ( Part 1 ) #The Great Shadows ( Part 2 ) Season 4: The War Continues (Based on Omniverse) #Decleration of Independence #The Birth #Burn the Witch #The Sons of Liberty #Tar N' Feathered #No Taxation Without Representation #Set in Stone #Anti-Ben #Rocketeer #Dawn of the Nemetrix #Let the Revolution Begin #The Daughters of Liberty #The Civil Boycott #Brothers In War #The Battle of Yorktown (Part 1) #The Battle of Yorktown (Part 2) #It's a Trap #Rest In Peace #The Peaceful Death of Benjamin Franklin #The Legacy Must Continue Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:The Awesome Jack Category:OmniCorp